


Dreams Like Smoke

by BeautifullyObsessed



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Gen, My Poetry, Poetry, Smokingbatch, mayhap bad but written with the best of intentions, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/pseuds/BeautifullyObsessed
Summary: A poem inspired by a photo of Benedict smoking...with that delicious, jet black Khan hair.





	Dreams Like Smoke

 

(image removed) 

 

**Dreams Like Smoke**

_I sigh yet again, halfway to forever._

_If I can’t have a Hero,_

_I’ll take the Bad Boy decked in leather._

_The Bad Boy with the vulnerable but deeply buried heart,_

_The devil smoke wreathing his head like a crown._

_And what wouldn’t I give for a taste of it upon his lips,_

_A taste upon his tongue?_

_They say that where there’s smoke,_

_That way lies the fire._

_So in that sleepy haze of smoke I dare the brief impossible;_

_To dream we burn together._

_In a dark, delicious dream, we burn._

_Together._


End file.
